


Agron's Bad Day

by MissDorktastic



Series: The Hot Doctor [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: 2nd date, Agron Has Bad Luck, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Nasir is Super Sweet, these two...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDorktastic/pseuds/MissDorktastic
Summary: Agron should have known his day would turn to shit. After burning the crap out of his tongue on his coffee, dropping his drill on his foot twice and being stuck at a job site that should've only been for a couple of hours instead of all day long—he probably should've taken that as a sign that the rest of the day was going to be a disaster.The day of his second date with the hot doctor.





	Agron's Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH!! This chapter has been sitting in my computer half-done for LITERALLY years and I'm so sorry it's taken me THIS LONG to finish it! *hides head in shame* I wrote it and hated it and didn't know how to fix it. Finally, I got so sick of staring at it, I took it apart and reworked it to death. Still not a 100% happy with it but I felt like enough was enough and decided to post it. I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it. Also, I hope everyone is having a good day too :)

* * *

 

Agron should have known his day would turn to shit. After burning the crap out of his tongue on his coffee, dropping his drill on his foot _twice_ and being stuck at a job site that should've only been for a couple of hours instead of all day long—he probably should've taken that as a sign that the rest of the day was going to be a disaster.

The day of his second date with the hot doctor.

His excitement over seeing Nasir again was the only thing keeping him from curling into the fetal position and refusing to engage any further with this craptastic day. He was counting down the minutes and he started his countdown the moment he watched Nasir walk into his office building a few days ago.

He was so far gone over Nasir, that multiple times he found his fingers hovering over his phone, tempted to call or text Nasir but he knew he could scare him off with his intensity, so he resisted. Once, he had doodled Nasir's name on a slip of paper while on hold with a vendor, then he threw the paper away as fast as he could when he realized what he had done. God, he embarrassed himself to _himself._ Even Duro had eased up on his teasing when he saw how far gone Agron was.

Duro's angry voice echoed through the house—an architectural monstrosity that was their current job site. He turned and watched his brother storm into the room, his face livid.

“Yeah, well, we're working as fast as we can, Lugo,” Duro growled into his phone. “You know what, I'm done with this bullshit. Talk to my brother about it.” He shoved his phone into Agron's hand.

Agron exchanged a look with Duro and placed the phone to his ear. “Congratulations, Lugo, you managed to piss off my brother.”

“That is not my fault. The architect, he is breathing down my throat about finishing the job,” Lugo said through his accent.

“Well, the architect completely fucked us, Lugo. I came in to do some quick wiring and all of sudden everything's changed—a complete rewiring. Duro had to come in on his day off to help me,” Agron answered, seething. “We had to rip up half the sheet rock just to fucking get to it. Do you know how pissed Spartacus will be when he hears he has to put it up again?”

“Yes, yes, very angry but this guy is very particu—” Lugo tried to answer.

“This is the third time he's changed his mind, Lugo! If he does this again, he's going to find my foot up his ass and an entirely new crew,” Agron yelled, wanting to throw his drill through one of the pretentiously large windows. “And I have _very_ important plans tonight, Lugo. Very important! I am not canceling them, not even under pain of death. Do you understand me?”

“Okay, okay, I understand. Just do the best you can, okay?” Lugo said. “I'll explain he cannot change up things anymore without warning.”

“Fucking thank you!” He hung up the phone and tossed it back to Duro, muttering angrily under his breath. He glanced at his watch and swore.

“What is it?” Duro asked.

Agron ran his fingers roughly through his hair. “I pretty much have to leave now if I want to get home to clean up and meet Nasir at the restaurant on time.”

“Get outta here, dude, I got this.” Duro said, slapping Agron on the shoulder.

“But I'm leaving you with all this work.”

“Don't worry about it.” Duro gave him a wink. “Just have a good time.”

Agron grinned at his brother, then rushed out of the dusty house, jogging out into the late afternoon sun down to his truck. His stomach fluttered with excitement as he unlocked the door and sat down. He turned the key in the ignition and...

And nothing happened, just silence.

“What? No. No. No. NO!” He turned the ignition again. Still nothing. “This can't be happening. This is not fucking happening!” He cranked the key again and pumped the accelerator. “Motherfucking FUCK!” he screamed, strangling his steering wheel.

He heard a yell and saw Duro running down the driveway. His brother wrenched open the door, breathless. “What? What's going on?”

Agron stomped out of his truck. He was so furious, he could barely speak. “That.” He gestured at his truck. “Won't start!”

“You think you need a jump?”

“No way. It's a new battery and the lights are turned off!”

Duro rubbed his mouth, nodding his head. “Okay. It's okay.” He crammed his hand in his pocket and handed Agron his keys. “Just take mine.”

“Duro...how will—”

“Don't worry about it,” Duro said, waving him off. “Just go. I'll get your truck towed over to Donar's, okay?”

Agron flung his arms around his brother. “Have I told you how much I love you lately?”

Duro patted him on the back, chuckling. “Since Mira popped out, you've covered my ass so many times, it's the least I can do. By the way, your niece is almost as excited about your date as you are.”

“Girl's got good taste,” Agron said, grinning. “I gotta leave if I want to get to the waterfront in time?”

“Waterfront?” Duro frowned. His shook his head. “Dude, the baseball game. It just let out and traffic will be a nightmare. What time are you meeting up at?”

“Seven?” Agron answered, feeling his happy excitement wilt into nothing. He should've known his hatred for baseball would screw him one day. He pulled out his phone and looked at his map app. Lines of red and black streets stared up at him.

Duro glanced over his shoulder. “There's no way you can make that in time. Not even close.”

Duro reached over and took Agron's phone, swiping his finger across the screen. He let out a hiss. “Okay, don't freak out, but it also looks like there's an accident on the freeway. And all the side streets are backed up.”

Agron's face fell. “What?”

“Uh, yeah, right on your way home.”

Agron snatched his phone back. “No, this is not possible.” He let our a frustrated groan. “This really is not happening.” He let out a series of curses under his breath that last a full minute. Duro waited patiently.

“So, I won't have time to go home?” Agron said, trying not to whine as he glanced down at his dirty work clothes. "I can't clean up!"

His brother gave him a helpless look. “Maybe Nasir likes the rugged, blue collar type?” he said.

“Okay, I'll just have to call him. Maybe we meet up later, push our dinner back. I mean, I can't show up like this.” Even as the words left his mouth, Agron felt his heart sink. “That doesn't make me sound like an asshole, does it?”

“What? You mean, more than you already are?” Duro said, grinning.

He glared at his brother. “I swear to God, Duro, if you weren't lending me your truck, I'd kick your ass.”

He fiddled with his phone and hit Nasir's number. His heart fluttered when Nasir answered.

“Uh, hi. Nasir, it's Agron,” he said, voice cracking. His hands felt sweaty.

"Hey,” the hot doctor answered, the smile clear in his voice.

“I'm not canceling, it's just work went a lot longer than I thought it would and traffic is a mess everywhere and I thought we could push our dinner a little later? In no way am I canceling—by the way—not sure if I said that already.” Agron said, holding his breath. He wiped his hands against his work trousers, feeling even grimier.

“Sure. Is everything alright?”

He gave Nasir a quick rundown of his day, trying his best to reign in the curse words.

“I'm so sorry, that sounds awful,” Nasir answered. “You're near the lake, right?”

“Yeah,” Agron said, feeling like shit.

“Well, it's pretty close to me. How about instead of borrowing Duro's truck, I just pick you up? Then we can figure what we want to do.”

“That sounds great...except I'm kind of disgusting from work.”

“I seriously doubt that—you could never be disgusting.” Nasir laughed, then stopped abruptly, clearing his throat. “So, just text me the address and I'll be there soon, okay?”

“You really don't have to...” Agron said again.

“I don't mind...unless, you don't...” Nasir paused, his voice upbeat but there was a moment of hesitation—a hidden tone of disappointment—that had Agron agreeing before he could think it through.

When Agron hung up, he gazed up at an expectant Duro. “He's picking you up,” Duro said, his eyebrows raised. “Nice.”

“Yeah, but look at me. I'm covered in grime.” He ran back into the house and marched down the hallway, heading straight for the bathroom. His face fell the moment he glanced at his reflection. His hair and eyelashes were a shade lighter from the dust, while his white t-shirt was a sad, dull gray. This was not how he wanted to present himself to Nasir on their second date.

“Fuck, I'm cursed,” Agron groaned. “The universe hates me and I'm officially cursed.”

Duro peered into the bathroom, his face sympathetic.

Agron wanted to cry...or beat someone up, preferably that asshole architect.

Turning on the faucet, he did his best to clean himself with little success. Ten minutes later and still dirty as hell, his phone buzzed with Nasir's text telling him he just arrived. He took a deep, steadying breath and headed outside.

Nasir was already on the sidewalk, walking toward the house, his gorgeousness framed by the low-hanging branches of the fall-colored trees and— _Godammit_ —Agron finally experienced the saying: weak in the knees. Agron cut through the front yard, ducking under a couple of branches as his eyes raked over Nasir, who was casually but impeccably dressed. His hair was loose, one side tucked behind his ear. Nasir's face brightened when he caught sight of Agron and Nasir raised his arms as if he were beckoning him. Agron thought his face may split in half from smiling so hard—the memory of his difficult day already floating away.

When Agron heard his brother call after him, he turned his head and...

SMACK!

His head snapped back. A sharp pain pierced the side of his head.

He walked right into a heavier-than-shit tree branch.

“SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING BITCH FUCK!” he yelled. He touched his head, his hair already felt warm and sticky. He pulled his hand away. It was covered in blood. “Fuck my life,” he groaned, embarrassed and frustrated.

“Oh my God! You're freaking bleeding!” Duro was at his side in an instant, hopping in place like he usually did when panicked. “What do I do? What do I do? You're gushing bloo—Oh God, I think I might be sick...”

“Duro get out of here! I don't need you passing out on top of all this,” Agron said, trying to shove his brother away.

Warm hands grasped Agron's elbows and led him a short ways to an edge of rockery. “I got you. Go ahead and sit down,” Nasir said, his voice low and calm. He guided Agron to sit and let go.

Agron sat there feeling like a giant idiot as Nasir gently pulled his hand away from his bleeding head. Reaching into his breast pocket, Nasir fished out a handkerchief and pressed it firmly onto his head.

Agron hissed in pain.

Nasir winced. “Sorry,” he murmured, his face looking even more spectacular close up.

“No. I'm the one who's sorry,” Agron huffed. “My cursed day has ruined our night.”

Nasir offered him a small smile. “I don't think so,” he answered. “I mean, getting to know someone—really getting to _know_ them—is to be there when they're having a difficult time, like a cursed day, for example.” His smile widened as he dropped his gaze. “And I was right. You could never look disgusting. Just perfect.”

Agron could only stare up at him as the hot doctor blushed, unable to meet his eyes again.

A groan pulled Agron's attention away. His brother was sitting on the ground, his head between his knees taking deep, exaggerated breaths.

“You okay, Duro?” Agron called out.

Duro waved a limp arm. “Yeah.”

“My brother hates the sight of blood,” Agron murmured. “Made it tricky when Mira was born but I was tasked to catch him if he passed out in the delivery room. Pretty cool that I got to see my niece born, though.”

“Yes, blood aversion. Pretty common reaction,” Nasir replied. “But really great that you were there when Mira was born. I missed my nephews births.”

Duro moaned again and slowly got to his feet. “How's his head, doc?”

“Was just about to check.” Nasir pulled his keys from his pocket, attached was a tiny flashlight. He shifted closer to Agron and bent a little. “The bleeding has slowed and it's just a scrape—the skin isn't split. So, no stitches, which means your day isn't completely cursed.”

Agron kind of heard him. He was more than a little distracted at the bit of skin peeking from Nasir's buttoned up shirt—just below his throat—the little dip where his collarbones met and— _shit_ —if Agron didn't want to nuzzle his face into that sexy, little spot. And good _God_ he smelled fucking amazing.

Nasir was talking again.

“Um, what?” Agron asked, dazed.

“I said, I think you'll live.” Nasir stepped back. “Why don't you hold this in place,” he said, indicating the handkerchief. “And I'll go check on your brother.”

Agron watched him walk over to Duro, his heart beating slow and heavy in his chest. Yes, he was still embarrassed that he essentially walked into a tree in front of Nasir but that feeling was eclipsed by the happiness he felt in his company. If the hot doctor suggested they sit on the sidewalk and read the phonebook, Agron would've been thrilled.

Duro's face seemed to regain some of his color. He laughed as he shared a joke with Nasir, slapping his back. Nasir made his way back to Agron and asked how he felt, his eyebrows wrinkled with concern and Agron assured him he was fine.

“I have a plan,” Nasir said. “I think we should head over to my place. It's close and we can clean that cut up. And my neighbor, his boyfriend is about your size—I can have him send over some comfy clothes,” Nasir fiddled with his keys. “You can shower at my place while I pick up some take-out and we can start a show on Netflix or something?” Agron could see the slight flush on Nasir's cheeks as the hot doctor toed the ground, keeping his eyes down.

Agron grinned. “That sounds perfect.”

Nasir glanced up at him and smiled so bright, Agron was rendered speechless.

“Great,” Nasir said, his tone delighted as he pulled out phone. “I'll call him right now.” He moved away as he made his call and Agron stared after him—not even trying to reign in his ogling.

“Hey, dumbass, I need the keys to your truck before you go,” Duro called out.

Tearing his eyes from Nasir, he glared at his brother and marched over to where he stood.

“Hey, dipshit, thanks for distracting me so I could run into a branch head first and look like a complete idiot in front of Nasir,” Agron whispered back.

“You mean, more than usual?”

Agron jabbed his brother in the ribs.

Duro gasped a laugh. “Okay, I'm sorry,” he said, rubbing his side. “But you _are_ going over to his place, right? So, stop complaining.”

Agron rolled his eyes and handed Duro his keys. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, you're right.”

“Have fun,” Duro said, smirking. “And Agron...” He gave him a pointed look. “Don't forget to breathe. You look like you're about to pass out every time you look at him.”

Agron just smiled.

 

* * *

 

The drive to Nasir's place seemed fast—made much faster by the easiness of their conversation. They shared a similar sense of humor and Agron had managed to get a good laugh from Nasir, which sent his heart singing.

They pulled into a garage nestled underneath a row of elegant townhouses and Nasir rushed out of the car to open Agron's door, taking his arm and helping him out of his sleek sports sedan. It was strange for someone to cater to him like this but he liked it. It was sweet.

Nasir led Agron through a door and up a flight of stairs down a narrow hallway. A cute, dark-skinned guy was there, hovering around a door with a bag in his hand. His face broke into a smile when he saw Nasir.

“Oh, Pietros, you could've just left the clothes by the door,” Nasir said, his smile strained.

Pietros waved his hand. “Oh, I just got here,” he said, though it was clear to anyone with eyeballs he had been waiting around for them. He craned his neck to catch glimpse of Agron.

“Well, thanks for the stuff.” Nasir said, taking the bag.

Pietros held out his hand to Agron and introduced himself.

“I was just so curious to see the guy who captured your fancy, is all,” Pietros said, smiling as he appraised Agron curiously.

Nasir pursed his lips. “Well—”

“I mean, Nasir is really picky,” Pietros said to Agron. “Like, _really_ picky. He didn't like any of the guys I set him up with, you know.”

“I'm—” Nasir attempted to say.

“But now I can see he likes the good looking, manly type—”

Agron smiled, unsure how to react.

“—with dimples!” Pietros exclaimed. “It's all making sense now.”

“Well, it was _really_ nice of you to bring the clothes and I'll get these back to you later,” Nasir said, edging Pietros away from his door. “But I really need to attend to...”

“Oh. OH! Right.” Pietros gave Nasir the most obvious wink in the world. “Have a nice evening, you guys,” he called out, even though it looked like he may follow them in.

“Kay, thanks.” Nasir had to practically shove the door in Pietros's face.

“Sorry about that,” Nasir said quietly. “He's really an awesome friend, but the moment he hooked up with his boyfriend he's been obsessed with setting all his single friends up.”

“He tried to get you together with his friends?”

“With his boyfriend's ex-boyfriend.” Nasir gave him an exasperated look. “Tell me that's not weird.”

“That's weird,” Agron agreed.

“Thank you!” Nasir dropped his keys on an entryway table. “Oh, and I'm sorry about the mess. I kind of raced out of here when I got off the phone with you.”

Agron glanced around the modern but cozy furnishings. His place was immaculate. “Uh, it looks great.”

Nasir gave him a quick tour, leading him to the guest bathroom. He rifled through the cabinets, pulling out extra towels and toiletries as Agron stood in the doorway, unsure what to do.

“Do you like Thai?” Nasir asked, arranging everything on the counter.

“Yeah, love it, especially curry.”

“Great! I'll get curry and noodles and maybe some fried rice.” Nasir turned to face him. “If I'm not back when you're done, please help yourself to any beer or wine or anything you want.”

Agron smiled. “Thanks for everything. I really appreciate all this.”

“Of course.” Nasir beamed at him and they both stood there, grinning at each other before Nasir cleared his throat. “Oh, you'll need this.” Grabbing the bag Pietros brought, Nasir began pulling out the clothes when something fell from the folds with a thud. “What the—”

Agron peered down at the small bottle, bewildered, until he recognized the packaging.

It was a bottle of lube.

“Wha—” Nasir choked. He snatched the rest of the clothing from out of the bag. A dozen or so condoms fluttered to the floor. “OH MY GOODNESS!”

Nasir quickly crouched down, scooping them up and shoving them in a drawer. “What in the _heck_?” Nasir hissed. He glanced up at Agron. “I'm so sorry. Just because he did this...I mean, I don't think we'll...not that I don't want...” His mouth pursed into a thin, tight line. “I'm going to _kill_ him.”

Agron knelt and helped him. “He probably thought he was being helpful. I mean, he did give you an array to choose from,” Agron observed, picking up a condom and inspecting it. “This one here is for a snug fit.” He made a noise and threw the condom in the drawer. “Now, that's just insulting.”

Nasir's eyes snapped up, his face adorably flushed.

Agron snorted a laugh, unable to hold back any longer. Shaking his head, Nasir started to giggle too, until both of them were laughing so hard they were crying.

“Seriously, who does that?” Nasir gasped, wiping his eyes.

“Seems like he's desperate for you to hook up with someone,” Agron laughed, then he grimaced—the thought of Nasir hooking up with anyone sobered him up immediately.

“What is it?” Nasir asked, worried. “It's your head, isn't it? I'm sorry. I should've been more attentive.”

“No, it's, uh, okay.”

“Well, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll look at it when I get back,” Nasir offered. He gave Agron one last smile before saying goodbye and shutting the door behind him.

Agron took his time in the shower, carefully washing his hair and allowing the steaming water to release some of the stress he held on to from his day. He still found himself baffled that instead of a candlelit dinner overlooking the bay, he was basically stranded at Nasir's place waiting for him to bring back take-out. Not that he was complaining. In fact, eating Thai food and binge-watching some show with the man he deemed privately as _The One_ was pretty much the stuff of dreams.

He toweled off and inspected the cut on his head. It looked angry and bloody but it wasn't gushing again.

He stared at his reflection. God, he was fucking idiot. He shook his head and threw on the black, sweat bottoms which were nice and loose. He unfolded the dark t-shirt and... _the fuck._ He slowly lifted the t-shirt and grimaced. A hyper-realistic wolf howling at the full moon circa 1982 took up most of the front.

He held it up to his chest. It was an atrocity—something he would've probably bought Duro as an asshole gift. He glanced forlornly at his plain white work shirt crumpled on the floor. He sighed and slipped on the t-shirt. It was tight but not uncomfortably so but— _my God—_ not anything he would've wanted to wear in front of Nasir.

“I need a fucking drink,” he said to his reflection.

Noting how obsessively neat Nasir's place was, he put his clothes in the bag and left it tucked in a corner in the bathroom then made his way to the kitchen. His phone buzzed while he pulled a beer out of the fridge. It was Nasir. _On my way_ , it said and Agron smiled then glared down at his wolf shirt.

He wandered the living room, looking at the framed pictures—adorable pictures of dark haired, grinning kids hugging Nasir. An old black and white photo of a young couple, the man in a dark suit looking happy, his arm wrapped around a beautiful woman with Nasir's smile. More pictures, Nasir and his brother as teenagers, gangly and cute.

Agron felt his chest swell—that dangerous sensation that meant he was already in too deep. He guzzled his beer and made his way to the kitchen to get another when Nasir walked through the front door, multiple plastic bags in both hands. He looked breathtaking.

Nasir smiled, raising the bags in triumph, then his eyes rested on the t-shirt and his face froze.

“Wow,” was all Nasir could say.

Agron sighed loudly, glancing down at his chest. “I know.” He nodded. “I just need a mullet now to go with the wolf.”

Nasir blinked. “Wolf...” His eyebrows shot up and he blushed. “Oh, yeah. It's definitely...” He cleared his throat, his smile tense. “Well, I got a ton of food.”

Nasir wasn't kidding about the amount of food. After he checked Agron's head—which meant the hot doctor had to get up in Agron's personal space (Agron was thrilled), Nasir spread out the multiple appetizers, noodles and curries on his dining room table like it was Christmas. They settled on the couch with their plates, scrolling through Nasir's Netflix queue.

After a short discussion with both of them discovering they like sci-fi horror, they decided on show called Helix. There wasn't much watching the show once it started, just a lot of eating and chatting.

Agron moaned around his mouthful of curry.

Nasir smiled. “Glad you like it.” He raised his eyebrows. “And not too spicy?”

“Nah, I love spicy food. My brother, though, he can't have any kind of spice on his food.” Agron said, leaning toward Nasir. “He can barely tolerate black pepper.”

Nasir laughed softly. “That's too bad. What would I do without any spiciness in my life?”

Agron could only think of inappropriate things he didn't dare say aloud and instead turned his attention to the show.

“That's actually scientifically impossible,” Nasir cut in, pointing at the TV screen with his chopsticks.

“You mean, spewing black blood from your mouth isn't realistic?” Agron said, smiling.

Nasir blushed. “Sorry. I tend to get all scientific when I watch stuff. Kind of a knee jerk reaction.”

“Don't apologize,” Agron said, smiling wider. “I like it.”

Nasir looked dubious.

Agron shrugged. “I do. It just shows how smart you are.”

“Don't you mean, how nerdy?” Nasir smiled back, shyly.

“If that's nerdy,” Agron admitted, “you make it look incredibly hot.”

Nasir's mouth fell open and he seemed at a loss for words.

“You have to know how gorgeous you are, Nasir.” Agron stared at him. “You _have_ to.”

“I...” Nasir shook his head once. “I may have heard that a few times,” Nasir said, shrugging. “I'm certainly glad you think so, it's just that...”

Nasir placed his plate on the coffee table and took a deep breath. “Look, I don't normally put all my cards on the table but...” He rubbed his hands on his legs nervously, his words coming out into a jumble. “I'm...I'm not really into dating around anymore. I'm really just looking for something...more. I'm looking for a real connection.”

Agron felt his heart stop, then restart double time.

Nasir sighed loudly. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all serious and weird.” He stared down at his hands. “It's just...the thing is, I really like you, like, _really_ like you and it's okay if you don't feel the same way, it's just...I didn't want to have all these feelings and not have us be on the same page and then me end up being disappointed and, you know, I just thought it best to put it all out there.”

Agron blinked. He felt his ribcage expand. His heart thudded heavily in his chest. His arms and legs tingled. He felt light—so light he he could float up to space if he wanted to. He was just about to declare his own feelings when his chopsticks clattered to the ground. They both leaned over to grab them and banged their heads together.

“Merlin's beard!” Nasir said, wincing, holding his head. “Are you okay?”

Agron shook his head and started laughing—the kind of laughter that came from the sternum and threatened to never stop.

He was a disaster. His day was a disaster and he was spreading his disasterness all over Nasir, who just declared his feelings to him and who also just said _Merlin's beard_ like some gigantic, gorgeous nerd! Agron was laughing harder now and Nasir was staring at him, smiling slightly but still looking unsure and _dammit_ if Agron hated seeing that expression on Nasir's face but he also couldn't stop laughing because if he stopped, then he might let it slip that he thinks he may be in _love_ with the hot doctor and wouldn't that be just crazy cuz they were on date number _two_!

Slowly, Agron pulled himself together, hoping the bad luck that hounded him all day wouldn't sabotage the next five minutes because the next five minutes were _really_ important. Carefully, he set his plate down onto the coffee table and turned to Nasir. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He cleared his throat.

“I, uh, I feel the exact same way,” he said softly. “It's actually...it's actually really overwhelming.”

“You do?” Nasir said, looking stunned and relieved.

Agron nodded, smiling widely. He reached for Nasir, his fingertips brushing alongside Nasir's neck, gently pulling him closer.

The kiss was gentle—soft and chaste and Agron couldn't remember a better one. Nasir gasped a little, his hands grazing Agron's sides, fingers tickling his ribs. Agron pulled back, his hand now cradling Nasir's jaw. Nasir smiled softly, staring into Agron's eyes, then he glanced down at Agron's chest.

Agron leaned in again, rubbing the tip of nose along Nasir's nose. “You're super jealous of my sweet-ass t-shirt, aren't you?” he whispered.

Nasir laughed, his eyes crinkling. “I think I had this exact same shirt when I was nine, though I secretly wished it was one of those unicorn ones.”

Agron chuckled. “My sister had one of those,” Agron nodded. “It was an awesome shirt.”

“Actually,” Nasir said, his expression taking on that shy look Agron was already crazy about. “When I saw that shirt, I didn't even notice the wolf.” Nasir plucked at Agron's shoulders. “It was just so _tight_ and you looked so good. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. I just wanted to...”

Nasir pursed his lips.

“You just wanted to what, Nasir?” Agron asked softly.

“I...just wanted to...” Nasir swallowed. “I wanted to touch you,” he whispered. “Badly.”

Smiling, Agron scooted closer to Nasir. “Really?” Agron grasped Nasir's hands. “Well, now I don't feel like such an idiot in this shirt.”

Nasir laughed loudly, deep and rich. Agron could only stare helplessly, a goofy grin plastered on his face. He stared into Nasir's dark eyes, realizing that his horrific day had now turned into one of the best days ever.

“I tell you what,” Agron said, tangling his fingers with Nasir's, “anytime you want to touch, you have free reign. No restrictions.”

“Is that so?” Nasir said slowly.

Nodding, Agron brought Nasir's hands up to his mouth, kissing the knuckles.

Nasir smiled. “And does this free reign officially start tonight?”

“It does,” Agron answered, his heartbeat skipping.

Nasir leaned in close, his mouth ghosting across Agron's. “And how about kissing?” Nasir whispered, his lips brushing against Agron's as he spoke, his breath warm.

“Definitely a free reign on kissing too,” Agron said, his voice shaky with excitement.

“Okay,” Nasir said. And that's what Nasir did—touching and kissing Agron so thoroughly, Agron could barely remember his own name and the hot doctor didn't stop until the first rays of daylight peeked over the horizon.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
